A dor de um filho dói mais
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Scorpius sofre como nunca sofreu. E Draco sofre por ver o filho sofrer... Uma emociante versão de Draco deparando-se com uma dor que ultrapassa as tradições...


Hoje o Scorpius não saiu do quarto. Assim como não saiu ontem. Assim como não saiu no dia antes de ontem. Todos os dias vejo a Astoria a ir ao quarto levar-lhe uma bandeja de comida, todos a dias a vejo trazer a bandeja vazia. Ele não come, ele não reage, ele não faz nada. Vai-se mantendo vivo com os feitiços e as poções que lhe vou dando, ainda que com dificuldade. Sim… porque ele até isso se tenta recusar a fazer. Ele já nem viver quer.

Tudo bem que sou um Malfoy… mas o meu primeiro nome ainda é Draco e não Lucius. E quando eu vi aquele pequeno ser de cabelinhos louros e face gorducha no meu colo eu prometi a mim próprio que seria o pai que nunca tive. E fui… talvez não seja um Weasley ou um Potter que vivem a gritar e a mostrar ao mundo todo o amor que sentem pelos filhos. Nunca achei isso necessário, acho ridículo. Eu já não sou burro o suficiente para dizer que o amor não existe, porque eu amo Astoria. Mas admito: não tanto como amo o meu filho. E é por isso que me dói. Dói ver que o meu filho com agora 16 anos desistiu de viver por uma razão que desconheço. Dói porque eu sei que lhe dói a ele e eu daria tudo para apagar essa maldita dor que o corrói. Esta noite eu ouvi-o chorar no quarto. Lembro-me que em pequeno apenas chorei duas vezes. Uma vez quando tinha 16 anos e vivia condenado com a preocupação de matar um dos maiores feiticeiros de todos os tempos e a outra tinha apenas 10 anos. Chorei apenas por não querer ir para Hogwarts. Nesse dia o meu pai chamou-me fraco, imbecil, desonroso do meu nome… Eu jurei não mais chorar… E hoje ao ouvir chorar o meu filho, eu sei que nunca teria coragem de lhe dizer tais coisas. Eu apenas desejava que ele parasse de chorar porque esse som era insuportável para mim. Demasiado triste.

Então num dia chuvoso, 4 dias depois desde que Scorpius se afundara naquela vida ele saiu. Sem dizer nada, pegou na gabardina negra e enterrou-se na chuva. Eu ouvia a Astoria chorar, dizendo que tinha perdido o seu filho. Eu ignorei o seu choro incessante e sai atrás dele. Não denunciei a minha presença e apenas o segui, a chuva molhando e encharcando a minha roupa e o meu cabelo assim como os do meu filho e os passos abafados pela chuva que caía forte. Vi-o pegar um comboio e peguei-o com ele. Não percebi porque o fazia, se podia simplesmente Aparecer mas reparei que nem varinha ele trazia. Por isso segui-o observando o seu estado ao longe. Aquele não era mais o meu filho. Toda a tristeza e a amargura nos seus olhos eram tão incaracterísticas dele que lhe pareciam surreais no rosto. Então o comboio parou e eu dei graças a Deus. Sempre odeie coisas muggles! Continuei a segui-lo até chegarmos a uma rua por onde passavam imensas pessoas vestidas de negro e debaixo de guarda-chuvas. Parecia não haver ninguém alegre ou feliz. Reparei que estavam ali imensos jovens da idade do meu filho e supus que eles fossem de Hogwarts. Tudo parecia uma marcha silenciosa e ao virar a esquina vi que o meu filho entrava no cemitério que se postava em diante. Segui-o, apertando o capuz do casaco contra mim. Estava ali imensa gente que ele conhecia. Gente importante. Gente conhecida. Ele não sabia de nada. Provavelmente alguém importante do Ministério tinha morrido. Ele não sabia de nada. Tinha passado os últimos dias isolado em casa com Astoria para cuidarem de Scorpius. Apenas seguiu o filho e viu-o parar atrás de uma árvore. Colocou-se igualmente atrás de outra e reparou no funeral que ocorria lá ao fundo. Imensas pessoas estavam reunidas ali. Então ele ouviu um choro alto e lamúrias. Reconheceu aquela voz e outras duas vozes que pareciam acalmar a outra que era sem dúvida uma mulher. Não tirou os olhos do filho e colocou um feitiço de invisibilidade em si próprio quando o viu aproximar-se sorrateiramente do amontoado de gente. Ele reparou que imensas pessoas olhavam para o seu filho. Ali não chovia. O amontoado de pessoas estava coberto por um feitiço e dentro daquele limite parecia tudo quente e mais luminoso embora a angustia estampada no rosto de cada um retirasse qualquer conforto àquele lugar. Então ele reconheceu a mulher que chorava. Hermione Granger, agora Weasley, chorava e gritava abraçado ao marido. Havia ali tantas cabeças ruivas que Draco lhes perdeu a conta. Estava ali o Potter também mais a mulher e os filhos. Membros do ministério que vinham com certeza apoiar os Aurors. Então reparou igualmente nos jovens que ali estavam e só aí notou que todos envergavam as capas de Hogwarts como que em homenagem. Deveriam ali estar todos os Gryffindor, e duvidada que faltassem muitos Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw. Aqui e ali estavam alguns Slytherin, raros mas existentes. Então ele olhou o caixão que estava no topo de tudo aquilo. Um jovem que era a cara chapada do Potter falava. Reconhecia o garoto como sendo Albus Potter, o filho do meio do Rapaz-que-Sobreviveu. Deixou de mirar todo o local e reparou que o filho prestava atenção ao que o Gryffindor dizia. Parou e escutou também.

- Ela era talvez o ser mais fantástico que um dia conheci. Heróica, corajosa, leal… Amiga de todos os conhecia. Não deveria haver no mundo ser mais puro e belo que ela. E aqui perante todos, eu apenas digo aquilo que numa vida toda fui incapaz de lhe dizer. Eu amei-a. Sim eu amei-a mais que ninguém apesar de saber que o seu coração pertencia a outro. Até hoje nunca soube quem era o dono do seu coração mas a essa pessoa se ela estiver aqui apenas lhe tenho a agradecer. Porque fez dela a rapariga mais feliz do mundo nestes meses em que só os amigos sabem o que ela sofreu.

Draco olhou para o filho e reparou que lágrimas silenciosas lhe caíam pelo rosto. O Potter mais novo acabava agora o seu discurso.

- Foi uma doença longa, incurável e dolorosa mas temos de admirar que mesmo assim ela soube lutar. Lutou como um Gryffindor luta… Mas ela era muito mais do que uma Gryffindor. Ela era corajosa e leal como nós, mas era doce e amiga como um Hufflepuff e inteligente e bela como um Ravenclaw… Slytherin… ela era perfeita. Perfeita que hoje ao ver aqui alunos dos Slytherin eu penso: A Rose não morreu. Nunca morrerá. E nós somos a prova disso. Aqueles que conviveram com ela, aqueles que amaram e foram seus amigos. Nós somos a prova de vida dela. Ela disse um dia que os amigos eram a sua vida. Vamos ser então… vamos tornar a Rose eterna. Como? Lembrando-nos dela para sempre.

Albus Potter acabou o seu discurso e uma lágrima caiu-lhe pelo rosto. Então o caixão foi baixado. Ouviram-se mais choros, mais gritos e ainda que a custo as pessoas foram saindo. Hermione quase foi obrigada. Draco reparou que o filho permanecia no mesmo lugar olhando a lápide que agora ali se erguia. Aproximou-se dele e revelou a sua presença. Viu o seu filho limpar apressadamente as lágrimas e sorriu-lhe. Colocou-lhe a mão sobre o ombro e em seguida abraçou-o. E juntos, eles puseram de parte tudo o que a história dita e que a tradição manda e rezaram uma prece por aquela rapariga que agora ali dormia no seu eterno descanso.

Rose Weasley

Nascida a 09 de Janeiro de 2004

Falecida a 13 de Dezembro de 2020

Para sempre amada filha, irmã e amiga.

Eterna saudade de todos os que te amam.


End file.
